


Hold it against me

by crazywalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: A tiny ficlet about Bucky, Nat, early mornings and cold hands
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	Hold it against me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.

It was early morning when quiet footsteps made their way towards the kitchen where Bucky was standing in front of the stove. The smells of coffee and pancakes were filling the room. They had lured Natasha out of the warm pile of blankets that was far too empty without Bucky in it.

Before he could turn around, Natasha took another step and leaned against his back, her cold hands sliding under Bucky’s henley. She hated winter, but Bucky was always warm and he didn’t seem to mind her icy fingers on his skin all that much.

„Morning,“ he murmured and turned around, making her hands come to rest on his stomach. „Sleep well?“

„Mhm.“ 

Rising up to her tiptoes, she brushed her lips over his. She could feel him fumbling around behind his back to switch off the stove as his free hand slid into her hair and pulled her in for another kiss.

These lazy, early mornings that felt like they had all the time in the world were his favourite and he did his best to savour them every time. To savour the feeling of Natasha’s warm body against his own. 

Slowly, her tongue traced over his lips as she deepened the kiss. Her fingers, now finally warm, slid into the waistband of his sweatpants. Bucky smiled against her lips and pulled her even closer. With a sudden, sharp intake of breath, Natasha’s eyes shot open. Squealing, she tried to squirm free from the cold grasp of Bucky’s metal hand on the small of her back.

Bucky grinned. „It’s only fair, don’t you think?“

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this ask https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/615295204513185792 and this prompt list: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts  
> I have yet to figure out if I can put working links in here that you just gotta click, sorry ._. Also, the title is taken from All Time Low's "Sleeping In"


End file.
